Thromboresistance is conferred upon a material by the choice of polymer and by stringent demands placed upon the manufacturing process. A much more reasonable approach is to use biologic materials placed upon the surface of the device in a post-manufacturing step. Our major hypothesis is that albumin can be used in this capacity as a local repository for materials which can locally inhibit platelet and coagulation factor activation. This approach to thromboresistance is cost-effective and removes burdens from device manufacture re: plasticizers, mold-release agents, etc. Our model of carotid prosthesis implantation will test our hypothesis to ensure its validity or reject it, as well as lead the way toward the clinical use of small-bore vascular prostheses. A second hypothesis we will test is that, for Biomer, ethylene oxide is the best sterilization technique to maintain thromboresistance but that post-treatment with albumin eliminates the sterilization technique as a determinant of thromboresistance.